Alpha Female
by M4RDZ
Summary: In this Omegaverse twist, Kuvira learns about the trials and the triumphs of being the best alpha in Zaofu. When the Avatar and her friends come to visit, Kuvira finally realizes what she wants, and thus, her journey to achieve it, begins.
1. Chapter 1

This story is an omega-verse story. It contains explicit sexual material and language. For those of you who are reading my other story, this one is completely different and separate.

The beginning of this one takes place in the third season of The Legend of Korra, the episode called The Terror Within. It will jump from current situation to past occurrences and memories, as to paint a better picture of the characters and their roles in this story.

As always I am not affiliated with Nickelodeon or the creators of The Legend of Korra, nor do I own any characters aside from the ones I create for this story.

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.

M4RDZ

* * *

Alpha Female

Chapter 1

"Is everyone okay?" Kuvira asked, after rushing into the cavern under Aiwei's house. The walls were covered with hot embers and black smut, from the explosion. Smoke still poured from the remains of whatever was originally kept down here. But even the strong smell of burning rubble, couldn't mask the undeniable scent of one of the avatars friends, an omega, Asami.

Kuvira picked up on her from quite a distance away, the first day they arrived. It was no secret that her heat was getting close. Every movement she made, from the sway of her hips as she walked, to the light flick of her long, black hair, left a trail of enticing aroma. Even in this room surrounded with chard rubble, it was no different.

Yet, Kuvira didn't even look her direction. From the moment she became a fully developed alpha, Suyin began training her in the ways of good discipline and control over her alpha urges. Although she couldn't control the erection growing against her thigh, she did however control what she did or didn't do about it.

It was rare these day if her sex ever took the female form. Her clit constantly in the form of a male shaft made her different from the other alphas, who usually only changed to take on an omega partner, usually in heat. This heightened state caught many females attention, constantly flocking to and around her. Kuvira's position as head of the guard didn't help either, if anything it only aided in making her 'the ultimate alpha', in all of Zaofu.

Kuvira was Suyin's prize. The golden guard. From kid orphan to alpha female, Suyin raved about the women she taught, trained, and brought up from nothing. Of course, this only came after all of Kuvira's own hard work in the force, dancing, and her predominant physical alpha characteristics. She trained night and day, her body toned and cut. Every curve shaped with muscle, but not in a way that she looked big and bulk. No, she was lean, but strong now.

"Aiwei is a fugitive. Get all available guards to search the mountainside. And find out where this tunnel exits immediately!" Lin exclaimed. Kuvira had heard many stories about Suyin's sister, who is currently the chief of police in Republic City. Suyin never outwardly admitted it, but Kuivra could tell she held some pent up resentment towards her.

Kuvira figured this was because Lin is an alpha. Suyin wished that she was one as well, instead of being a beta. Baatar Sr., Suyin's husband, was an omega. That was the closest Su could get to being any sort of 'dominant' over someone. This was, until Kuvira's alpha development peaked, when she turned 17 a few years ago.

Suyin started to notice the omega men and women naturally drawn to Kuvira, including the beta women. Even before Kuvira herself understood why. It was one evening, that Kuvira decided to stay late after a dance practice. She wanted to work on some incredibly hard balancing stances, and Suyin offered to help coach her. This was before she 'earned' her position as head of the guard, before she was at all an experienced alpha, or the strong determined individual she was now.

"Focus Kuvira, keep your back straight, and your butt high. Knees farther apart." Suyin critiqued her. She was holding a bridge position, hands extended outward on either side of the floor, pelvis thrust-ed upwards, the back of her neck and head on the ground.

'_Fuck, i should have wore double layered pants.' _Kuvira thought. If she got an erection, it would be impossible to miss it, with this current stretch. It had only been a few weeks now that they started becoming increasingly frequent, and staying. Not necessarily an erection completely, but simply her alpha penis instead of her normal female anatomy.

One side of the tall dance room door opened, at the end of the room that led into Suyin's mansion. From it, an omega maid walked in carrying a piece of paper. The omegas sweet scent flooded Kuvira's nose. _'Fuck. Not now. Ugh.' _She could feel it coming, what was soft now starting to bulge against the strained fabric.

"Here you are Suyin. As you requested." Handing her the parchment paper.

"Ahhh yes. Thank you Ming. Kuvira, you know Ming, yes? If I remember correctly, you messed up the group practice two days ago because she walked into the room to bring me tea." Suyins voice was smooth, and taunting. Kuvira closed her eyes, trying desperately not to break the form of her stretch. Luckily, from the angle she was laying, Suyin couldn't see her face. Otherwise she'd be getting scolded for closing her eyes.

"I can see that your body is definitely reacting to her, right now." She teased Kuvira, clearly noticing the thick outline running along her right thigh. "Is that just because she's an omega? She's not even close to going into heat yet dear. But, here you are losing focus and growing hard just like that."

'_This is a test. Breath through your mouth, breath through your mouth only.' _

"You sure are an alpha, and a quite developed one at that. Since you are my proejay, I can't have you getting all weak kneed and distracted over every desirable person who is more submissive than you. I'll need to make sure you have the most control over your actions, even if your bodies reaction can't be stopped." Suyin cleared her throat, as she walked towards Kuvira, stopping just in front of her knees. Kuvira opened her eyes to see Suyin staring directly down at her. She couldn't tell if she was looking at her face or her cock, from the angle her head was at. "Ming, i want you to walk past Kuvira, towards the far end of the room and lock those doors, and then walk back to the doors you initially came through."

"What do you want me to do once i get to the doors i came through Ms. Beifong?" Ming asked.

"Leaves us, and lock them on your way out as well. Kuvira, I want you to hold this position as she walks by. If you so much as break eye contact with me to look at her, you will be punished as so. If you can keep your focus, you will be rewarded. Do you understand?"

Kuvira swallowed hard, just noticing that her mouth was incredibly dry. _'She thinks i'm weak. She thinks I don't have enough self control to stay focused. I'll show her.' _Kuvira gave Suyin a slight nod, accepting her challenge.

"Very well. Go ahead Ming."

The alpha and beta held each other's gaze. All the while, Mings footsteps got louder as she approached the left side of Kuvira. The closer she got, the more her focus began to waver. Kuvira desperately wanted to look, break the attention directed at Suyin, and see the person who had started to cause so much change to her body. Sweat began to form above her eye brows, and her hard-on started to pulse.

Unable to resist, Kuvira's eyes shifted towards the omega right as she passed her. At the same moment that her eyes made contact on the omega, she felt a sharp smack land directly on the head of her staff.

"Uhhgffgha." Kuvira grunted. She looked back at Suyin, who was shaking her head ever so slightly from left to right.

"That's what happens when you lose focus. She's going to be coming back around once more, if you look again, I promise it'll be even worse." Suyin's expression was stern. A soft click came from behind, and Ming's footsteps started to get closer once more.

'_Idiot. Not this time. Don't look this time.'_

Just like before, Ming passed next to Kuvira, only this time she didn't look. Suyin raised an eyebrow, a small approving smile tracing her elegant lips. Something changed, in that moment. Almost as if the desires that Kuvira's body had formed towards the omega women, had now transferred to the person she currently held eye contact with. She had never thought about Suyin in a sexual way before now, but something about the way she looked down at her, made Kuvira feel like the older woman probably couldn't say the same.

There was a slight creak of the door being opened, and then closed. Followed by a quick click of the lock.

"Very good Kuvira. I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to resist. You may relax your form now."

Kuvira relaxed her back, and dropped her butt to the floor. Letting her legs extend flat out in front of her, on both sides of Suyin, who stood un-moving between her legs.

"I told you that you'd be rewarded for resisting, correct?" She squatted down, placing her hands on Kuvira's knees. Kuvira's heart began to pound as Suyin's hand slid up get thigh. She started caressing the tip of her erection, tracing the entire length up to the base. "This is what happens when you stay focused."

Kuvira could barely make sense of the words falling from the beta's mouth. She had never been touched before. Aside from the self pleasure and release she gave herself now and then.

"I'm impressed with your size. You're bigger than most alpha males." Over and over her hand rubbed on top of the fabric, until she became bored, reaching for the top of her pants. "I think we can help each other, Kuvira. I can help you become the best, help you control your urges, so that no matter where you are or what you're doing, you won't be distracted by anybody, or anything."

Her hand tugged at the strings holding her pants tightly around her waist. Within a few pulls it came loose, and Suyin gently pulled them down. The only thing left holding her extremely aroused cock was her gray briefs, but just like her pants, Suyin tugged them down.

"I'll make you a deal." Suyin wrapped her fingers firmly around Kuvira's shaft, and began pumping. Kuvira sat up, using her arms propped behind her for support. She let her head roll back with pleasure.

'_Holy fuck.. this feels… incredible…' _

"I know how much you want to be head of the guard.." Suyin's hands pumped steadily, small puffs of pleasure escaping Kuvira's lips. "..that comes with a lot of responsibility, and dedication. I can't have my most highest metal clan guard fucking around with all the omegas in heat, or betas that are just interested in what lies between your legs. You have to be reserved, and private. Keeping the Zaofu name clean, strong…"

"Su…*huff*.. I'm not gonna… *huff* .. last much.." Kuvira close her eyes. _'I wanna cum so bad_.'

"... But i understand you have needs. Desires. From the looks of it, you'll need a lot more attention than most." Suyin pauses to look at Kuvira's face, removing one hand from her shaft to pull her chin forward, gaining her attention again. "I love Baatar Sr. very much, don't get me wrong, me and my family's reputation is very important to me, but he's just never been able to…. give me what I've needed.. sexually. You on the other hand… Well, I'll teach you everything you need to know about anything, metal bending, dancing, sex… and in turn, the Zaofu guard will be yours. As long as it's our little secret…"

Kuvira's sight began to blur, her orgasm was right… there. Suyin's hand stopped. Kuvira's focus slowly started to come back, and she frowned with confusement.

"You're not allowed to fuck around with anyone else, do you understand?" Suyin's eyes burned with a desire Kuvira had never seen in her before.

"Yeah. I.. okay."

"Good. Baatar leaves for a business trip tomorrow. Come by my room tomorrow night for your first lesson." Suyin stood up, turning away. Leaving Kuvira's sitting on the floor, pants down, erection pulsing and unfinished. Su had brought her to the brink of cumming, only to stop suddenly and walk away. Leaving her in a painful ache of need.

"Su…" Kuvira whimpered from the floor.

The beta stopped, turning around. "Yes, Kuvira?"

"I'm so.. close." She didn't want to ask her to finish what she started, but she desperately needed her to. There was no way she could pleasure herself to the extent of the same way that Suyin just did.

"Say it. You need to start being direct with what you want. Forward and stern. If you don't, people won't take you seriously, they will take as a joke, and walk all over you."

"Please get me off." Kuvira's face burned with embarrassment. She had never imagined saying something like that, especially to Suyin. But the thought of Suyin Beifong, wanting to use her body for pleasure, caused a heat deep in her stomach. It spread all the way through to the tip of her hard cock.

"Stand up." Suyin walked back towards her, as Kuvira rose to her feet. "You're an alpha. Find your inner dominance, and let it grow." Her hand wrapping around her once more, rubbing her back and forth. "Now you're my alpha. Don't forget it."

Kuvira thought she might be dreaming, watching Suyin lower herself down to her knees in front of her. She took Kuvira's erection in one hand, holding it against the base, and began servicing the rest with her mouth.

Sucking strongly as she moved her head back and forth, licking the tip with every pull. Kuvira lasted only a handful of seconds before she began cumming. Her hot stream running down the womans throat, leaving Kuvira in a convulsing state of moans.

Su pulled away, wiping off her face as she tidied up. "You're stamina needs some improvement if you're going to be any use to me, but, I'll get you there." On that note she turned, heading for the door. "Clean up yourself, and the mess before you leave.. and don't forget about tomorrow night." The door opened and closed. Just like that, Kuvira was alone in the dance studio.

Kuvira had no idea what she had just agreed to, but she would find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2: The Replacement

Alpha Female

Chapter 2: The Replacement

* * *

"There's nothing here Captain." One of Kuvira's men called out, as he shifted a pile of rocks lining the mountain side.

"Fuck. Head back to the dome, and keep searching around there for now. I'll notify Suyin and the others." Kuvira tightened her fists, causing the rocks around her to crack and crumble. She hated feeling like she failed. _'How did this happen.'_

They had spent the last hour or so searching for the fugitives. Kuvira's men found the tire tracks at the end of the tunnel, but the trail went cold a few meters out. Now she needed to report. Her footsteps echoed against the marble hallways in the Beifongs house, as she jogged lightly towards the room that everyone was waiting in.

"What did you find?" Lin asked from the couch, the moment that Kuvira turned into the office.

"We located the end of the tunnel but there's no sign of him. Just some fresh tire tracks." Kuvira reported, instantly noticing where Asami sat on the couch to her right. The sweet aroma was hard to miss, and it delighted every fiber in Kuvira's body.

As she glanced in the Omega's direction, someone else caught her attention. It was the avatar, Korra. She stood in a dominant stance, eyebrows furrowed with frustration.

Kuvira couldn't believe the aura of power that Korra gave off. Yes, she knew she was the avatar, and an alpha female, but how did she not notice her before? The avatars presence radiated towards Kuvira, which seemed to choke her own alpha chai, stripping away the strength and confidence she had always carried.

Almost as if she was in a trance, Kuvira couldn't turn away. Couldn't move. She was stuck staring at the watertribe woman, taking in every detail of her appearance. Her wolf tails hung to perfectly, which fell gently against her strong skin kissed shoulders. The light blue blouse clung snuggly against her breasts, which were larger and more enticing than her own.

Kuvira's body began to react, her cock starting to take the form of her female anatomy. She tried desperately to stop it, _'I am an alpha female.. I'm am Zoafu's… alpha..' _She looked at Asami, hoping that the sight of the Omega would save her from this horrible reaction, but what came next was almost worse. As she looked at the omega, all she could picture was Ms. Sato being fucked from behind, by the avatar.

'_Yes Korra, please! I love your alpha cock!' Asami cried. _

'_I know you do 'Sami, but I think the Captain wants a turn.' Korra looked over at her, a devilish smirk painting her lips. She starts backing away from Asami and the bed, walking towards Kuvira. Her massive erection glistening with wetness from the engineers arousal._

_Kuvira could feel her own wetness forming, a slick heat dripping inside her panties. 'Go ahead Captain, on your knees,' Korra said in a sultry tone, as she strokes the impressive length of her cock. _

_Unable to disobey, she takes off her helmet, and falls to her knees. The closer Korra gets, the more panic sets in. Kuvira's heart is racing, blood pumping to the forefront of her cheeks. _

'_Korra look, I think she's nervous.' Asami walked up behind the avatar, kissing the back of her shoulders and wrapping her slender arms around her waist._

'_I can see that. How cute, Zoafu's finest guard, finally brought to her knees.' Korra's hand grasped the bottom of her chin, tilting her face upward. 'If I had to guess, you're gonna choke. Prove me wrong….' _

"He had an escape plan all ready to go!" Mako's voice snapped her back to reality, the nightmare fading away. Unable to look at Korra for a second more, she turned away and walked out the room.

The walls of the hallway seemed to be shrinking, and with it constricting her oxygen. Kuvira bolted for the closest doorway to outside, throwing it open with so much force it ripped from the door frame.

'_I can't breath.' _She ripped off her helmet, and immediately began loosening her chest plate, dropping to her knees along side of them. Kuvira had never felt this way before, not about sleeping with Suyin, or defending Zoafu from Zaheer, not about trying out for Captain of the Guard, or before big dance recitals. She didn't get nervous, didn't get scared.

The nightmare of submitting to the avatar replayed through her mind. _'It's not real, I'm an alpha, people submit to me…' _Kuvira held her breath for a moment, a horrible realization creeping forward. _'My erection… it's gone. No no no no..' _She cupped her groin, sure enough, her clit was back to normal, no alpha cock to be found.

'_It's fine. Everything is fine. I'm sure it'll come back if I go see Su.' _

Kuvira gathered her stuff and stood up, heading for Suyin's bedroom. Su had told her never to visit her room unscheduled, due to the risk of them getting caught, but this felt like an emergency.

How was she supposed to be Zoafu's finest guard and alpha if she couldn't even take her alpha form. For a second, she wondered if she had ever had a similar effect on other alphas, the way the avatar just had on her.

Kuvira let herself into the bedroom, it's layout and furniture all to familiar. Suyin has the nicest appliances that their cities crafters could make. Every wooden dresser or nightstand carved with incredible design and precision. The rugs sewn with the most lavish fabric, along with the many blankets that covered the giant bed.

She set down her armor near the end of the bed frame, and walked to a cushion chair near the far end of the room. Desperately trying to change her clit, she imagined all the times she had been here to service Suyin's undeniable needs.

Nothing seemed to work. Slowly, her mind began to lose control, slipping back towards the avatar and her powerful aroma. Her stomach began to grow hot, her sex pulsating.

'_No!' _Just as she shot up from the chair, the bedroom doors opened, followed by Su.

"Kuvira? What are you doing here?"

"I umm.. Wanted to see you." She wiped away the sweat that had formed above her thick eyebrows.

"I told you not to visit me unplanned. What if I had walked in her with Baatar Sr.?" Su challenged, taking a seat against the foot of the bed.

'_..then it wouldn't have been the first time..' _she wanted to reply, but settled with, "I would have said I was here about the guard. That it was urgent. With all this Zaheer stuff going on, he would have bought it easily."

Suyin gave her a stern look, but sighed it away. "Well I'm glad you're here.. I need a distraction. Between my sister, Aiwei, and the avatar.."

"What about the avatar," Kuvira snapped, clearly triggered by the mention of her.

"Nothing. Just, come over here, please." Su motioned for Kuvira to come closer, as she started loosening her bottoms. Kuvira complied, stopping just in front of her, sandwiching the older woman between the bed.

Suyin grabbed at the collar of her shirt, pulling her into a rough kiss. It was usually Su who took charge. She instigated the times and places they'd meet up, as well as the type of sex they'd have. Kuvira was confident in her sexuality enough to allow her to take charge, without it damaging her self esteem and chai. Today was different.

Kuvira felt like she was going through the motions. The moans that escaped Su's lips as she ran her hand between the older womans legs did nothing for her. "Kuvira." She managed to say between their moving lips. "Put it inside me. Now." The older womans hand began yanking at the strings around her waist, impatiently trying to release something that wasn't there. Kuvira pulled away from her hungry mouth.

"Su..Stop."

"Listen we only have a minute, just get it out and put it in me." Suyin pantted, giving up on Kuvira's pants only to tug down her own. "We can make this a quick one, im already on the edge."

"I can't." Embarrassment painted her face. Su paused for a moment, trying to comprehend what she meant. "I'm in my female form. No cock."

"I wondered why your aura felt differently tonight." Without skipping a beat, she pulled off her bottoms, revealing the lack of undergarments. "Step back and take a look, maybe this will help." Sitting on the edge of the bed, she used one leg to push Kuvira backwards a few feet, so she could get a perfect look at the bare half of the other woman.

Suyin spread her legs widely, shamelessly exposing not only her shaven outer lips, but also her pink inner folds, which petaled open. Normally, this sight would have caused a hungry desire inside her, making it impossible to resist. Her cock would be pulsating, small drops of pre cum dripping from the head. It was as if she had lost the attraction she once held for this woman. Sure, she still thought that Suyin was incredibly desirable, especially for her age, but not even her female anatomy was hot with arousal.

"Well, are you going to fuck me or not."

"I.. It's still not back." Kuvira looked down at the rug, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Very well." She let herself off the bed, picking up her pants and slipping them back on. "If you're not going to fuck me, then ill give you another task." Suyin used her metal bending to retrieve a pair of keys from the night stand. "Take the jeep to the East Gate, make sure it's packed with supplies and gassed up. Bring me the keys when you're done." Su tossed the keys towards Kuvira, who easily caught them.

"What's it for?"

"Its for the avatar and her friends. She said she can track Aiwei and the others." Kuvira clenched her jaw. "I told Lin that I was on her side, not wanting Korra to chase after the vigilantes, but I have faith in Korra and her abilities. I know she can handle it, and I want Aiwei to pay for his betrayal. He's not getting away with this."

Kuvira wanted to puke. First the avatar takes away her alpha cock, then she ruins her desires towards Su. _'Fuck!' _She didn't bother saying anything as she left the bedroom. There was nothing left to say. She did exactly as she was instructed. The jeep was prepped and parked where it needed to be, and she sent the keys with one of her guards to be delivered to Su. She couldn't bare to look at her again tonight, earlier was hard enough, in all the wrong ways.

* * *

Korra's really stealing her thunder... Among-st other things. Thanks for reading!

M4RDZ


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Time

Alpha Female

Chapter 3: The Last Time

* * *

Kuvira stood at the edge of the Beifong's dome, near a watch hut on the farthest side. The bright midday sun reflecting off her polished armour. It wasn't exceptionally hot, anyone else would say, but the beads of sweat that trailed down her spine and covered her forehead beneath her helmet said otherwise.

"Captain?"

The sound of her heart racing seemed to block everything out, as she stared off into the surrounding mountains. _'She's coming back.' _An undeniable feeling taking place deep in the pit of her stomach.

Not too long ago, Su had received a radio call from an incoming airship, carrying the avatar, her friends and father, Lin, and a bunch of Earth Kingdom citizens from Ba Sing Se, to let her know they were en route to Zoafu. It had been a few days since Korra and her friends left, to try and apprehend the members of the red lotus. Su didn't tell Kuvira why they were returning, but she wasn't stupid. _'They must have failed.' _

"CAPTAIN!"

"Damnit Wei, what?!" Kuvira snapped her head to the right, looking at the man who had been repeatedly calling her from the hut. He let out a nervous laugh, "Ms. Beifong called for you, on the, uhh radio."

"..And?"

"She needs you to get the elite force together immediately, and meet her at the landing dome right away. You're going to the Northern Air Temple."

Kuvira took off in a full sprint, her mind racing. _'Northern Air Temple… What could Su think is so important there that she needs the elite force..' _She bounded down the stairs towards the metal guard station. Right as she reached for the door handles, it came to her. _'Opal.'_ Opal was the newest discovered airbender. That's what brought Korra and her friends to the Metal Clan in the first place. After a few painful days of Lin fighting with Su, she finally allowed Opal to make the journey to the Northern Air Temple, where Tenzin and the other airbenders were being trained.

"I need the elite force prepped and ready to go at the landing dome within the hour." Kuvira commanded the men and women sitting around inside, as she rushed towards her office at the back. No one moved. It was silent except for her own footsteps falling against the hard cement floor. She stopped, took off her helmet and looked around. Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to do. These were Zaofu's finest metalbenders and warriors, they knew exactly what to do. But ever since Kuvira lost her strong alpha chai, they doubted her instruction and commands.

"You heard your Captain!" One of Kuvira's strongest men called out, taking a step forward. "Move it!" Suddenly, everyone was rushing about, collecting their supplies and strapping on the finest gear. Kuvira turned for her office, frustration boiling her blood. She slammed her fists against her metal desk, creating deep craters in the center.

"Captain, is everything alright?" Guan asked, the man who everyone apparently listened to now. Guan was a tall, hefty man, older than Kuvira. He had a thick mustache and a nicely shaped beard that followed the outline of his jaw. As second in command to Kuvira, he played an important role.

"I'm fine, Commander." Kuvira lied. There was nothing fine about the fact that it had been three days since she lost her ability to take on her alpha anatomy. She thought maybe she could hide her weak chai, but it was obvious everyone knew.

"You're still my Captain, Kuvira. And you're their Captain to. Your chai doesn't change that."

"You saw for yourself Guan." Kuvira began loading her bag, "It shouldn't change it, but it does. Make sure everyone is good to go, i'm going to head over early to check in with Suyin, see if she needs anything else."

"Of course. We'll see you there." Guan turned for the door, letting himself out.

'_Get it together Kuvira. You're in charge.'_

* * *

Kuvira's hand gripped the long metal cord that held her against the tall pillar of rocks near the Southern Air Temple. To her right, hung Lin and Suyin, and to her left, the other metal clan soldiers. She looked around, but the thick fog that surrounded them made it impossible to see much of anything. Not that there was anything to see anyway, besides air and certain death should they fall without their cables.

Korra was at the top, trying to make a deal with Zaheer to release the airbenders in trade for her surrender. They were smarter than to trust him of course, that's why her and the others hung just below the layer of fog and clouds, awaiting the green light to intervene and stop Korra from being taken. That was the plan, at least.

The willingness to sacrifice herself for her friends and the air nation, made it hard for Kuvira to hold a grudge. Afterall, it wasn't Korra's fault that her alpha avatar aura stripped away and displaced her own. _'Su can't look at me anymore, my guards won't obey me, my body still hasn't changed back…' _This wasn't the worst of it either, the worst part was, _'..and I can't stop thinking about her.' _Almost like an obsession, she would find herself thinking about Korra. In her weaker moments, she let her mind wander, let her imagination begin to entertain the idea of her alpha chai being strong enough to strip away the avatars, into a submission. But the nightmare of not being strong enough, of falling to her own knees as commanded always took over.

"Go! Go!" Chief Beifong shouted suddenly, immediately whipping herself upwards. Everyone followed her lead, climbing higher and higher until the top of the pillar was scaled. Kuvira and her men landed in a crouch, before taking off towards the avatar. One of the red lotus members, a tall slender woman, with a tattoo on her forehead, stood at the top of the highest point.

'_Great, we get to deal with her again.' _Kuvira remembered the woman from Zoafu, she was a firebender with a unique ability to shoot explosions from her mind. The firebender jumped down the hill, shooting an explosion directly towards Lin, who was a few paces ahead of Kuvira. Luckily, Lin was able to dodge it, but Kuvira couldn't say the same for herself. _'Fuck!'_ The powerful flames hit her and Guan like freight train, sending them flying backwards over the cliff.

"Ahhhhh!" They screamed in unison, both frantically whipping their metal cords towards the solid earth. She felt hers successfully teather, and braced for impact as she swung. Once her feet made positive contact with the side, she pulled herself upwards again, Guan doing the same next to her.

Every rock that was flung towards that woman was blown up and sent flying in every direction. Shot after shot, the firebender sent at anyone within sight. Kuvira crouched behind a small pile of rubble. She could see the avatar and her father dodging the air attacks that Zaheer administered up above. Korra's hands and feet were bound by chains, which were probably platinum, limiting her ability to defend or attack.

'_If I could just get around her, I could help them.'_ She thought about her options. If she made a run for it, she'd be seen and probably blown up. _'The only way to stay out of sight and move towards the avatar... is over the edge!'_

"Guan!" Kuvira shouted over the explosions, "Keep her preoccupied, im going to try and reach the avatar!" Guan nodded in confirmation. Using her coils, she pulled herself over the ledge and began working towards the other end. She made her way towards the airship, which was now floating away. She could hear the grunts and groans of Zaheer and Tonraq getting louder. _'I'm almost there.'_

"DAD!" Korra's voice echoed into the air. Kuvira looked up, just as Tonraq was spiralling past her. Kuvira shot her second cable towards him. He jolted to a stop suddenly, his entire weight being held by her left arm. She grunted, immediately trying to create a foothold in the rocks to alleviate the pressure.

"Korra." He said just above a whisper, as Zaheer flew overhead, with Korra hanging from his shoulder.

* * *

"Kuvira yes. Deeper." Suyin cried into the blankets that covered her bed. Kuvira did as she was told, angling her hips better, to give Su the entire length of her cock with every thrust. "Spirits. You're so big."

Kuvira couldn't help but smirk. Once she allowed Suyin to finish, this would mark the sixth time today. She could tell the woman beneath was close, her inner walls were pulsating around her erection.

She thanked the spirits that her alpha chai was back to normal. _'Who knew saving the avatars father would do the trick.' _

After Kuvira helped Tonraq down, she tended to his wounded arm. _"I owe you my life. Thank you, Captain."_ Tonraq exclaimed_. _It was that moment she felt it, her aura flooding back, washing over her senses and changing her body. _"You can call me Kuvira." _She responded, her lips forming a satisfied smile.

'_Korra.' _Kuvira's grip on Su's hips tightened. The one thing that didn't seem to change, was her desires. She had no issue performing on command for Su, clearly, as she was railing her from behind, but that didn't mean she cared for it either. For a moment, she let herself imagine Korra bent over, taking her cock, begging for more.

'_Fuck!' _Kuvira pushed herself away from Su, leaving the warmth between her legs.

"What are you doing! I was about to finish." Su swayed her ass in the air, "Put it back in, I want you to cum inside this time."

Kuvira nearly did, to the thought of Korra. That's what didn't change. Her desire to do to Korra, what Korra did to her. Strip away her alpha, watch the shock spread across her features as she succumbs to the one and only, superior..

"Kuvira? Are you okay?" Kuvira realized she was holding her breath. Su went to turn over but Kuvira suppressed her previous thoughts and returned to her original position. She aligned the head of her cock between Su, and slowly began pushing forward.

'_You can think about her tonight. Just stay focused long enough to finish Su,'_

Gritting her teeth, Kuvira returned to the previous rhythm, bottoming out with every movement forward. The older woman's moans and cries filled the room, making it much harder not to unload her orgasm inside. She was determined to resist, as if her loyalty was no longer to the woman in front of her. Su's walls began to contract. Finally, she was finishing. Kuvira pulled out again, gripping her cock tightly. It ached to finish. _'Not here. Not for Su.'_

"Damnit Kuvira." Su panted, collapsing in exhaustion."That's the fifth time.."

"Sixth."

"..Spirits.. Sixth time you pulled out today.. While I was finishing." Su looked over Kuvira's rigid form, standing awkwardly with her penis in her hand. "What's the problem? Why aren't you finishing?"

"Im…. Edging." Kuvira picked up her briefs and slid them carefully over her groin. "It's a practice of self control."

Suyin walked to the bathroom, retrieving her clothes from earlier. "I know what it is. I didn't call you here to practice self control. I called you up to please me."

"Which I did, right?" Kuvira pulled her braid free from the inside of her shirt, then finished with the rest of her clothing. Using metal bending, she attached her breast plate.

"If I tell you to do something, you do it. End of discussion."

"I don't see what the big deal is. You finished, that's what I came here to do."

"It's not just about finishing, Kuvira. I can do that just fine on my own. It's about obedience. You agreed to obey." Suyin stepped out of the bathroom to face her, "Ever since the avatar took away your aura, your chai, a couple weeks ago, you've been on edge."

"No I haven't.. I.."

"You do everything your way. You don't take orders, you don't listen. Are you afraid that suddenly anyone will be able to take it away from you?" Suyin folded her arms.

"I'm the strongest alpha in Zoafu, i'm not afraid of anything, especially losing my chai. The only person who could take that away from me is Korra. You told me she's crippled now, bound to a wheelchair from the damage the poison took on her. Sent back home to get help from the greatest watertribe healers. She's no longer the most powerful person in the world." Kuvira knew arguing with Suyin was a lost cause, but she couldn't resist the bait. This was a sore subject for her still.

"Neither are you."

"..What? Neither am I what?" Kuvira asked in confusion.

"You said Korra is no longer the most powerful person in the world, and im reminding you, that neither are you." Suyin straighten her metal necklace and shrugged. "As long as there is an alpha more powerful, stronger, or dominant than you, you'll always be afraid of losing your chai to them."

Kuvira couldn't move. The memory of losing herself in the presence of Korra began to suffocate her. Suyin was right, it wasn't just the avatar. It was every alpha in a position of power and dominance, that was her competition. She didn't want it to be true, but it made sense. Horribly perfect sense.

"How could that be?" She tried to argue. "I wasn't worried or affected by that before the avatar and her friends came to visit."

Su walked over to Kuvira, placing a hand on the side of her neck. "Kuvira, you and I both know why that is. You were the strongest alpha in all of Zaofu. This city was your playground, and the people would have been your play toys. You could have had anyone you wanted. No one would have stood up to you… and if someone did, you would have made an example out of them." She leaned in closer, bringing her lips right next to her left ear before continuing. "Why else do you think I offered to train you? Making you mine and mine only put me back in control."

Kuvira couldn't believe it. That day in the studio all those years ago, when Su promised to make her the best, as long as she only slept with her. _'It was a facade.'_ Something in her expression must have given away her realization, because Suyin continued, taking a step back.

"When Korra came to Zaofu, you weren't _the _alpha anymore. You willingly accepted her dominance. Willingly is a loose word, in your case. Since you had never been around an alpha with stronger chai, you didn't know how to handle it. Your fight or flight kicked in, and we both know what one you chose."

"What about the other alphas, why didn't the avatar take away their physical and mental alpha traits?"

"It doesn't affect those who don't care, or those who simply know their place. Say Korra walks into a room with ten other alphas. The avatar, by nature, is the most dominant alpha in the world, should she or he be an alpha - there have been some omegas, in the past. Anyway, statistically speaking nine of the alphas will accept this to be true and be comfortable with it. Thus having no change in demeanor. The tenth alpha, however, will not. Usually someone with a special ability, or who have been inherently the best most their life. If this type of person accepts someone else as more dominant, they will lose their own dominance, their self-esteem. If they do not accept, it will usually result in fighting until someone submits, or dies."

"And what if you don't want to accept someone as a leader, but also don't want to fight them for it?"

"If the alpha has no means to stay in the city or area that another presides, and is simply passing through, or visiting. Nothing needs to be done. It's like a temporary truce. Both alphas acknowledge and respect the others positions of authority."

A few brisk knocks fell against the bedroom door. Su walked passed Kuvira to answer it.

"Ms. Beifong, sorry to interrupt." It was Guan, she recognized his voice without turning around.

"Not a problem, commander. We are finished here."

"Raiko and Tenzin are here to see you. They are waiting for you in your office."

"Thank you Guan. Kuvira. Come with me." Su ordered. Kuvira clenched her jaw. She picked up her helmet and began putting it on. "Leave the helmet, you don't need it." Kuvira did as she was told, dropping it back to the ground and turning for the doorway to follow Su.

'_This is the last time I let anyone, especially Suyin, tell me what to do.'_

* * *

This explains the REAL reason there was a rift created between them that night. After all, Korra only heard Suyin's side ;)

Long love Korvira.

M4RDZ


End file.
